


Maybe This Time

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been broken up for years, but Blaine still thinks that someday, their timing will be right. This references the canon break-up, but it’s nice and hopeful, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written after 4x08.

“He’s not coming,” Blaine mutters to himself as he checks his watch for what seems like the hundredth time in the past 15 minutes. Of course Kurt’s not coming. Blaine had been so stupid to even invite him. Just because he had run into Kurt at a coffee shop a few days before and they’d spent a pleasant few minutes catching up, that didn’t mean the guy wanted to come watch Blaine perform at a piano bar. Kurt had probably only feigned interest to be nice.

Blaine took a breath to steady himself and used his reflection in the window to straighten his tie. He’s already dropped off his coat inside, because he hadn’t realized until he got onto the subway that the coat he had grabbed, while being his warmest, would definitely not be up to Kurt’s standards. Kurt, who’s probably not even coming.

He has to go inside soon and start playing. He’d told Kurt to come a little earlier so they could grab a drink together first, catch up, but there’s no chance of that happening anymore. He moved too fast, asking Kurt here, like after this many years he had any right to demand any of Kurt’s time. Blaine didn’t even have Kurt’s phone number anymore, not unless it hadn’t changed since Blaine was in high school. The old number, of course, is still dutifully transferred into every new phone Blaine gets. He can’t bear to delete it, because on his more optimistic days, he still thinks that eventually, their timing will be right.

It wasn’t right in high school, even though everything felt perfect for so long. Blaine wasn’t ready for the emotional and physical distance of Kurt’s move. It hadn’t been right in college, either, even though they were living in the same city and attempting a friendship. They both had boyfriends, even a few serious ones, and the tentative friendship they formed wasn’t enough to overcome the awkwardness of being exes, and, in Blaine’s case, being around an ex when he still hadn’t gotten over the relationship. Until the other day, it had been over a year since the two of them had even seen each other, but Rachel had recently told Blaine that Kurt was single. He had thought that running into Kurt at the coffee shop was fated. It wasn’t even a coffee shop that Blaine usually attended, or a time of day he usually had free time, but he changed his routine and there was Kurt, standing in line just a few people in front of him, gorgeous as ever. Blaine was single, Kurt was single, they smiled at each other and chatted for a few minutes, and Blaine couldn’t stop himself from inviting Kurt to watch him play. Surely, Blaine thought, the timing must be right.

But he’s been standing alone outside of the piano bar where he works for 20 minutes now, waiting in the cold wearing only a thin shirt and blazer, for his high school love, who had only given him a tentative, “yeah, hopefully I can come out,” in response to Blaine’s invitation. This wasn’t good timing, this was a chance encounter that Blaine read too much into.

He lets out a heavy sigh and checks his watch one last time. He really has to go inside now, but as he reaches for the door, he hears a high, clear voice calling his name, and, shocked, he stops in his tracks.

“Blaine!” Kurt’s still almost half a block away, but he breaks into a jog to close the distance faster. “God, I’m sorry,” he says when he reaches Blaine’s side, breathless from the exertion. “I had to stay at work late, and then the subway just _stopped_ for 10 minutes, with no explanation, of course, and I wanted to call you, but I realized I don’t even know if you have the same phone number, so…” Kurt trails off, looking embarrassed. “Sorry,” he repeats. “I really did want to be here in time to have a drink with you.”

It takes Blaine a moment to get over his surprise and the elation that Kurt is _here_ , he _came_. “It’s okay,” he says once he’s sure his voice will sound like more than an excited squeak. “I’m glad you made it at all.”

“Me, too,” Kurt says. “I can’t wait to hear you play.”

Blaine grins and ducks his head. “Thanks. You, um, you look great.” Kurt always looks great, he has such an impeccable eye for fashion, and everything always fits him just right.

Kurt grins. “Thanks! You look great, too, I love that tie,” he says, giving Blaine a once-over. His expression changes to one of horror, and Blaine braces himself for a critique. “Oh my god, Blaine, why aren’t you wearing a coat?! It’s freezing out here!”

“It’s not that cold,” is Blaine’s feeble argument. Kurt raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t ask any more questions.

“Well, _I_ think it’s cold,” he says. “Is it okay if we go inside?”

“Yeah, of course. I need to start playing in a minute, anyway.”

Kurt frowns. “I really wish I’d gotten here earlier. We’ll have to exchange numbers before I leave. Mine hasn’t changed since high school, I don’t know if… uh, if you still have that number? Probably not.”

“I do,” Blaine says, pushing open the door and gesturing for Kurt to walk in first. “Mine’s different, though. I’ll text you, so you’ll have mine, too.”

“Sounds good,” Kurt replies. It’s been awhile since they’ve been close, but Blaine still knows what Kurt looks like when he’s trying to hold back a grin.

“Okay, I need to head over to the piano,” Blaine says once they’re inside. “Tell the bartender you know me. She won’t give you a discount, but she might be more generous with the amount of liquor she puts in your drinks.”

Kurt laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Well, um… enjoy,” Blaine says. “I’m really glad you came.”

“I’m really glad you invited me.”

Blaine can’t keep the grin off of his face as he walks toward the piano, unable to shake the feeling that this time, for once, their timing is right. 


End file.
